Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing deliver personalized content. One area of interest has been providing recommendations that can address the user's desire to discover new interesting places or user's needs (e.g., food). However, generic mapping and navigation applications cannot infer user's desires and/or needs. As such, the generic mapping and navigation applications provide general point of interest recommendations without considering the user's desires, needs and/or openness of receiving point of interesting recommendations. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to enabling customized recommendations to a user.